Trace Elements
by Nym Washi
Summary: After a very routine mission Carter's not right.
1. Debriefing

  
  


Trace Elements  
by Nym Washi  


  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own em, wish I did but no, nada, zip, non, nothing, zero! In summary, not mine.  
  
Authors Note: This takes place during Season Six but without Jonas. I don't like Jonas. I find him irritating and obnoxious. Daniel is so much nicer. Also note That I'm not real sure where this is going yet but bear with me....   
Email me at nyssass@iprimus.com.au with any spelling mistakes or grammatical errors. This has not been beta'd. Anyone willing to beta my stories would be appreciated!  
  
  
* @ * @ * @ * @ * @ *  
  
  
The smell of coffee wafted out of the briefing room as SG-1 sat down at the table.  
  
What have you to report from PXR696? General Hammond asked his flaghip team.  
  
No lifeforms, nothing useful and really it was boring. Colonel O'neill summarised quickly. Daniel Jackson glanced at him.  
  
Uhh, actually while there were no lifeforms there were significant artifacts left from what I am assuming to be a bustling mining township. After reviewing Sam's data I'd say the reason for the dispersal of the inhabitants was fairly obvious. The General looked at Samantha Carter.  
  
And what data is that exactly Major? The Major quickly swallowed her mouthful of coffee and opened her folder.  
  
Well sir, the traces of Naquadah were exactly that, traces. It looks like any and all viable minerals were mined years, maybe even decades ago. We are yetr unsure of the breakdown rate of Naquadah trace elements or waste.  
  
It is not unusual for Goa'uld to mine a planet of all useful substances and leave. The large Jaffa interjected. Many systems lords may also kill the populace rather than transport slaves when they may have many thousands more.  
  
I see. The General nodded. Do you feel a follow archaeological or anthropological survey is in order Dr. Jackson?  
  
Absolutely, I wouldn't say it's urgent as the site shows no signs of recent interference.  
  
Alright, have your written reports to me by Friday. We'll debrief tomorrow on your next mission. Dimissed. The was a scraping of chairs as they all stood and exited.  
  
Sam, wait up. Daniel called as he scurried to catch up with the Major, coffee in one hand translations in the other. Wanna grab some lunch at the commisary? He asked her.  
  
Yeah, sure. I've got some things to finish up though. Meet me there in an hour? She asked taking a gulp from her own coffee mug. Daniel nodded and headed off to his own lab to cram in some more work before lunch.  
  
* @ * @ * @ * @ * @ *  
  
Sam opened the door to her lab and clutched at the wall. _I don't feel so good._ She thought as the world did a crazy dance in front of her eyes. She slid her hand over to the light switch. The light never came on as Major Carter fainted and hit the floor scattering files and implements everywhere.  
  
* @ * @ * @ * @ * @ *  
  
An hour and fifteen minutes later Daniel strode down the corridor to Sam's lab. He'd been fifteen minutes early at the commisary because he knew how wrapped up in his work he could get. He figured Sam had done the Sam and had lost track of the time.  
  
Reaching her door he knocked before entering so as not to cop the tail end of an energy blast like last time.  
  
He called when there was no response. He pushed the door open slowly and stared into the darkness. Pushing it open a bit further he flicked on the light switch and gasped.  
  
The Major was sprawled on the floor face down. Daniel reached over and slammed down the intercom button. Medical emergency, Level 24, Lab 3.  
  
* @ * @ * @ * @ * @ *  
Nym - 7/03/03  
  
  
Okay, I'll write more soon...uh, although I find chocolate more motivating, reviews do really help a great deal.


	2. Searching for Answers

  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own em, wish I did but no, nada, zip, non, nothing, zero! In summary, not mine.  
  
Authors Note: This takes place during Season Six but without Jonas. I don't like Jonas. I find him irritating and obnoxious. Daniel is so much nicer. Also note That I'm not real sure where this is going yet but bear with me....   
Email me at nyssass@iprimus.com.au with any spelling mistakes or grammatical errors. This has not been beta'd. Anyone willing to beta my stories would be appreciated!  
  
  
* @ * @ * @ * @ * @ *  
  
Jack and Teal'c thundered down the corridor to Sam's lab. Dr. Janet Fraiser had already arrived and had Sam loaded onto a gurney ready to go.  
  
What's going on? What happened? The Colonel demanded, blocking the gurneys access to the corridor.  
  
Colonel, I don't know. But if you don't get out of my way I won't know. Now move! Dr. Fraiser barked at him. The Colonel hesitated. Teal'c grasped the smaller man's arm.  
  
O'Neill if you do not move Dr. Fraiser will be limited in her abilities to assist Major Carter. Jack reluctantly stepped aside and allowed the red-headed woman to race through the hallways to the infirmary.  
  
O'Neill turned at the voice. Dr. Jackson stood in the doorway. His face pale. I just...I uh, I was supposed to meet Sam for lunch. When she didn't turn up I, I came looking for her. She was passed out on the floor. I don't know what happened.  
  
C'mon, let's go find out, Spacemonkey.  
  
  
* @ * @ * @ * @ * @ *  
  
Janat stared at the expectant faces, three worried teammate and a concerned General. She sighed inwardly and gestured for them to sit.  
  
In short, Gentlemen, I don't know what is wrong with the Major. I found scatterings of an unknown drug but it already appears to be breaking down. There are the usual traces of naquadah in her blood. But. The woman paused. Other than that, nothing. It's almost as if the Major is sleeping. However no stimulant that I introduce to her system has any effect. She is breathing normally and her vitals are steady. Sirs I don't know what else to do. The General nodded.  
  
Thank you Doctor. I'll let you get back to Major Carter now. Janet stood nodding wearily. She was one of the best in her field, she had faced numerous threats in her time at the SGC but each and everytime she'd come through with flying colours. Teal'c infection with the insect creature, several fallouts with Jaffa, and countless refugees with unusual ailments yet she couldn't get a single stubborn Major to wake up!  
  
Entering the infirmary Janet stopped at the nurses station.  
  
How's the Major doing? She inquired of Nurse Heltson.  
  
I checked on her an hour ago and there was no change. One of the other nurses checked on her a half hour ago. I'm not sure where he is though. Janet nodded. _Wait a sec..._  
  
Other Nurse? Male Nurse? We don't have any male nurses Heltson... The Doctor trailed off as she spun around and ran to Major Carter's bed. Throwing back the curtain she was horrified to see what she found. Nothing.   
  
* @ * @ * @ * @ * @ *  
  
The Male Nurse' heard the alarm sound as he headed toward the exit. Zatting the guard he pulled the Major from the bed she was on. He whistled as he swung her over his shoulder and walked towards a van in the carpark.  
  
* @ * @ * @ * @ * @ *  
  
More to come! Keep reviews coming, they make me write faster.....  
  
Nym - 7/03/03


	3. Reasons

  
Disclaimer: I don't own em, wish I did but no, nada, zip, non, nothing, zero! In summary, not mine.  
  
Authors Note: This takes place during Season Six but without Jonas. I don't like Jonas. I find him irritating and obnoxious. Daniel is so much nicer. Also note That I'm not real sure where this is going yet but bear with me....   
Email me at nyssass@iprimus.com.au with any spelling mistakes or grammatical errors. This has not been beta'd. Anyone willing to beta my stories would be appreciated!  
  
  
* @ * @ * @ * @ * @ *  
  
  
For crying out loud Fraiser! How could you let this happen? Carter was in a secure facility! What was _she_ doing. He pointed at Nurse Heltson. That gave whoever that guy was a chance to get her out of here Colonel O'Neill was livid. His 2IC was gone, kidnapped, stolen. On their own planet, from their own _base_!  
  
Colonel, I understand your concerns and fears but at the moment this man needs medical attention. In case you've forgotten I'm the Doctor here. And I was with you when the Major was taken. Now go out while I treat him!. The Doctor turned and busily resumed treating the zatted guard they had found at the exit. Colonel O'Neill turned and stalked out of the room.   
  
* @ * @ * @ * @ * @ *  
  
A half hour later found General Hammond, the remainder of SG-1, and Dr. Fraiser were back in the briefing room.  
  
Has the Airman guarding the exit regained consciousness yet? The Doctor nodded.  
  
A short time ago. I've already asked him Colonel. He saw nothing. Jack closed his mouth. Nurse Heltson says whoever he was had access codes and the proper identification. We've had a couple of Nurses out sick recently so we'd borrowed some with high enough clearance to cover them. Whoever he was. He had the perfect opportunity to gain access to the Major. Dr. Fraiser closed the folder in front of her. I firmly believe that Major Carter was poisoned deliberately for this eventual end.  
  
Colonel O'Neill sunk his head into his hands. His 2IC was in danger. And he had done nothing to prevent it. Just like last time. She'd needed him and he'd been elsewhere.  
  
_Not this time._ He thought it wasn't going to take him weeks to find her this time. Not if he could help it.  
  
  
* @ * @ * @ * @ * @ *  
  
Sam wriggled and clutched her head. _Pounding headache. What did I do?_ She thought. Rolling over her face connected with cold concrete. _What the...?_ Cracking her eyes open, she groaned as the situation sunk in. Cold cell, definitely not SGC standard. They hadn't gone off world either. Sighing Carter stood up.   
  
This meant another psycho had decided to kidnap her for their own twisted purposes. The door creaked open and Sam spun around. _Bad idea_. She thought and steadied herself against a wall.  
  
A slim woman walked into the room. Seeing no one else with her Sam prepared herself. One woman she could take. The woman noticed the subtle change in the Major stance.  
  
I wouldn't if I were you. Although I need you alive, damaged slightly will still be alright. Carter promptly ignored the woman and launched herself at the woman. A stocky man stepped from the shadows and his fist connected with the Major's eye. She tumbled to the floor. Didn't I tell you not to do that! The woman hissed. The Major could already feel a black eye forming. The slim woman gestured to the man and he bundled the stunned Major over to the wall. After her hands were firmly chained in place, the woman stepped over to her. I want to make your time with me as pain-free as possible. Pain free for me that is. Let me ask you something Major. What is it with you and getting kidnapped or possessed all the time. That's the reason you're here you know. If Jolinar, the Entity and Adrian Conrad had never happened, neither would this. The woman stood and exited the room, her stocky guard in tow.   
  
* @ * @ * @ * @ * @ *  
  
Nym - 8/03/03  
  
See what happens when I get reviews!! More to follow soon...


	4. Mining for Naquadah

  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own em, wish I did but no, nada, zip, non, nothing, zero! In summary, not mine.  
  
Authors Note: This takes place during Season Six but without Jonas. I don't like Jonas. I find him irritating and obnoxious. Daniel is so much nicer. Also note That I'm not real sure where this is going yet but bear with me....   
Email me at nyssass@iprimus.com.au with any spelling mistakes or grammatical errors. This has not been beta'd. Anyone willing to beta my stories would be appreciated!  
  
* @ * @ * @ * @ * @ *  
  
The scraping of the door opening roused the Major. She'd been feeling woozy again and had somehow managed to nod off with her hands manacled above her head. Wriggling her fingers to regain circulation she shuffled herself up to face what may come.  
  
* @ * @ * @ * @ * @ *  
  
The woman paused outside the cell and switched the mobile phone on. Dialling the number she waited as it rang.  
  
* @ * @ * @ * @ * @ *  
  
The phone rang sharply in the silence of General hammond's office. He reached over and picked it up.  
  
He answered just as sharply.  
  
Don't try and trace me. You won't be able to. A feminine voice spoke clearly from the other end. I'm calling in regards to your missing Major. The General reached over and switched on the recorder he had permanently connected to the phone.  
  
Who is this? He demanded.  
  
A concerned citizen. Just listen General and you'll find out all you need to know. On the other end of the line the woman slipped the phone into her pocket and entered the room. The General continued listening and taping the somewhat muffled exchange. Afternoon Major. Sam looked up as the woman entered.  
  
What is it you want? Carter asked her. The woman stepped over to the Major's side and gestured for her Goon-for-Hire to hold the blonde woman's legs.  
  
You see Major. The woman began as she pulled out a syringe. I first heard of you escapades through a business associate. Adrian Conrad. He told me of your unique chemistry. Of the Naquadah in your blood. I later learned through my other connections of your being downloaded into a computer mainframe. And your second implantation with a symbiote. The Major rolled her eyes.  
  
How is it that my classified life is so publicly accessible? The woman smiled.  
  
For the right price, anyone is accessible.' But I digress, basically Major I will return you to your people after I have what I want.  
  
Which is?  
  
Three things, One information, about Jolinar, your experience in the mainframe and details about the second implantation at Stevenston. Two, a physical examination of the entry points and points of dissolution of the symbiotes and three, to harvest the Naquadah from your system. The Major's eyes flew open at the last condition. It took me great pains to get you here Major, from poisoning the coffee with a solution that would effect you alone, to placing an operative within reach of you. I will not be disappointed. The woman ripped the upper seem on the Major's sleeve and thrust the needle into her arm before Sam had a chance to struggle.  
  
What is that? Sam winced as pain shot down her arm.  
  
Nanites. Similar to those seen in Cassandra and the Orban children. Carters eyes were wide as saucers. I know a lot more than you think Major. She withdrew the needle and pocketed it. They will collect the Naquadah and deposit it within your body in a central location, it is then simply a matter of slicing it out of you. The woman straightened, pulling the mobile from her coat. You heard as well as she General. Do not try a rescue attempt. For all you know she's not even in the country. Sam's brain clicked. General, General Hammond.  
  
She shrieked. The woman she's--- The Major was cut of as her head collided with the wall knocking her unconscious.  
  
That was foolish of her General. You will have her back, in mostly one piece when I'm done. Don't try to find me or her. Or all you'll find is a body.   
  
Four grim faces turned to look at the General as the recording stopped.  
  
We tried tracing people, all we could get was Southern Hemisphere Region. He reported.  
  
That narrows it down. Jack replied.  
  
  
Uhh...General, that woman's accent. I recognise it. Daniel spoke up. I know which country Sam's in.  
  
* @ * @ * @ * @ * @ *  
  
Nym - 8/03/03  
  
Dum dum dum! Oh the suspense! Keep the reviews coming...I think I know where the story's going now. Let me know if you like the turn of events.  



	5. Ms Patrice

  
Disclaimer: I don't own em, wish I did but no, nada, zip, non, nothing, zero! In summary, not mine.  
  
Authors Note: This takes place during Season Six but without Jonas. I don't like Jonas. I find him irritating and obnoxious. Daniel is so much nicer. Also note That I'm not real sure where this is going yet but bear with me....   
Email me at nyssass@iprimus.com.au with any spelling mistakes or grammatical errors. This has not been beta'd. Anyone willing to beta my stories would be appreciated!  
  
  
  
* @ * @ * @ * @ * @ *  
  
  
The four faces turned and stared at Daniel.  
  
You know where? Jack asked him, not daring to believe.  
  
Well only if they are actually in the country of the woman's origins and even then it's still a big country we'd have to do searches, probably call in the local authorities...and I, I could be wrong---  
  
Jack cut him off mid-stammer. Do you know where Carter is or not?  
  
He said slowly.  
  
Jack asked his patience quickly wearing thin.  
  
I believe it would be in your best interests to tell Colonel O'Neill where you believe them to have secreted Major Carter. Teal'c interjected.  
  
Well, that woman had an Australian accent. They're probably in Australia.  
  
Was all Jack could muster.  
  
* @ * @ * @ * @ * @ *  
  
Major Carter groaned as she began to resurface. She was really getting tired of being knocked into oblivion. _There goes another dozen brain cells_. She mused to herself as she examined her predicament.  
  
The room she was in did have a bed. It just appeared she'd lost all privileges to it. Staggering to her feet, Sam pulled on the chains to test their sturdiness. Solid. Damn. Sighing she leaned back against the wall. _Foolish really, to think that once Adrian Conrad was dead it would all be over._ She thought to herself.  
  
The door scraped open and a fairly average sort of man walked in. Unfortunately followed by three Goons-for-Hire. _Well, at least they think I'm a threat. That's a plus. _  
  
Evening Miss Carter. The man spoke with his odd accent. _Come to think of it, the woman had the same accent._  
  
It's Major or Dr. Not Miss. Sam replied shortly. Flipping open a folder and man paused.  
  
Ah, yes. Terribly sorry, Major. Anyway, Ms. Patrice has seen it in her good graces to grant you a freedom of sorts. Two Goons walked over and began undoing her hands. She wants to make sure the Nanites work correctly as she's only got one shot at this.  
  
Ms. Patrice? Sam asked the stranger.  
  
The woman, who was here earlier? That's Ms. Patrice.  
  
Stupid name. The Major responded.  
  
What? Oh, yes. Well, I don't really think you should tell her that. The Major sniffed. They all seem very stuck up to her, as far as captors go that is. The procedure will take place three days from now. Ms. Patrice has decided to question you afterwards as she realises you may not be terribly forthcoming with your answers.  
  
Good guess. The Major told him. A funny look crossed the man's face. The Major smiled, he was finding her difficult.  
  
Now Major, if you will I need to check the collection point. Two Goons grabbed the Major's arms as Mr. Average stepped over. He glanced at her upper arm where she'd been injected hours before. It was swollen, angry and red. Excellent. Working exactly as it should. You may experience some dizziness, nausea, headaches and possibly fainting from the Nanites. Rest assured this is normal. He turned to leave.  
  
What does she want the Naquadah for? Sam asked him. The man faced her and shrugged.  
  
All I know is that after it's removed from you. It'll be injected into her.   
  
  
* @ * @ * @ * @ * @ *  
  
Nym-9/03/03  
  
Keep those reviews up! Such a cliff hanger! What could Ms. Patrice possibly want with Naquadah in her blood? Is Daniel right about Sam's location? Will they reach her before the three day deadline? Some of the answers and many more questions will be presented in the next chapter of Trace Elements!


	6. The Great Escape

  
Disclaimer: I don't own em, wish I did but no, nada, zip, non, nothing, zero! In summary, not mine.  
  
Authors Note: This takes place during Season Six but without Jonas. I don't like Jonas. I find him irritating and obnoxious. Daniel is so much nicer. Also note That I'm not real sure where this is going yet but bear with me....   
Email me at nyssass@iprimus.com.au with any spelling mistakes or grammatical errors. This has not been beta'd. Anyone willing to beta my stories would be appreciated!  
  
  
  
* @ * @ * @ * @ * @ *  
  
Jack, Teal'c and Daniel sat on the plane, each confined to their own thoughts. After pulling a few strings the General had found out that a private chartered flight to Australia had left from a nearby airport later in the day that Sam was taken. Although it wasn't much, it was a beginning and with the lack of little else to go on, other than some hazy security footage of someone who may or may not have been the missing Major, three quarters of SG-1 headed out.  
  
* @ * @ * @ * @ * @ *  
  
Sam rapped on the small window that was the only source of light to her small confines. So far she hadn't experienced any of the man's promised side effects, but she wasn't holding her breath on the one. If there was a chance she could be incapacitated by these Nanites' at any stage she needed to move.  
  
The window was a fixed pane of glass, fairly opaque and thus not giving away any clues as to what lay outside. F eeling around the edge the Major was suspiciously surprised to find it fairly loose. Shrugging off her apprehensions Sam lifted the pane of glass and managed to awkwardly pop it out. Fairly impressed that she only sliced one finger in the process she placed the glass firmly on the floor. No sense in making a mess.  
  
Turning her attention to the now empty window, Carter peered out. A Skyscraper. She was in a bloody skyscraper. Looking down at the city below she mused to herself: _I suppose it's at least a teeny bit original. Not like some creepy abandoned hosptial._  
  
There was a ledge outside that looked about Major-sized. Sam resolutely grabbed a hold of the sides of the window and swung herself up and out. Pressing back against the building she edged slowly along trying not to look down. Although she was no shrinking female, heights were not always the Major's friend.  
  
She had scuttled right to the other end of the building when she realised that not only could she not see an outer fire escape, none of the surrounding buildings appeared to have them either. _Okay, number one action hero time. _She thought. Pulling herself along to the next human sized window, she flipped around to have her stomach flat against the building. Kicking with the closest leg she punched the glass in after a few trys. Diving in, Carter found herself in a corridor, with a couple of reasonably stunned people. She picked herelf up quickly and ran straight through. _Okay, exit sign, exit sign._ There it was, a sickly neon green sign of freedom. Pushing open the door that led down, not caring about the alarm that might sound, she sprinted.  
  
* @ * @ * @ * @ * @ *  
  
There was a gentle rapping on the large mahogany doors.  
  
A voice came.  
  
Ms. Patrice? The average man stuck his head in between the doors. Uh, I went to check on the Major and uh, she's gone ma'am. He swallowed nervously. Ms. Patrice's temper tantrums were legendary.  
  
  
  
  
  
But..No! I need her! I can't use any of my toys if I don't have her. How could this have happened? She walked over and picked up a coffee mug. Spinning she threw it at the average man. It shattered on the wall spraying cold coffee. This is your fault! You did something wrong! I did everything right! I followed Uncle Adrian's notes and reports on her. You did this! The young woman was in a rage. Just then the fire alarm sounded. No! Not now! Somebody turn that off! She screeched, tears falling down her face.  
  
Ms. Patrice, we should evacuate. The Major may have started a fire. The sobbing woman nodded. She gently took her coffee-stained assisstants hand as he led her from the room. Behind her a cupboard was ajar, a glittering assortment of Goa'uld devices inside.  
  
* @ * @ * @ * @ * @ *  
  
Nym-9/03/03  
  
More to come, I now have a beta reader, so updates may be a bit slower to fit in with her. Keep the reviews up, what do you like? What could be improved? Email me at nyssass@iprimus.com.au  
  
  



	7. Collect Call

  
Disclaimer: I don't own em, wish I did but no, nada, zip, non, nothing, zero! In summary, not mine.  
  
Authors Note: This takes place during Season Six but without Jonas. I don't like Jonas. I find him irritating and obnoxious. Daniel is so much nicer. Also note That I'm not real sure where this is going yet but bear with me....   
Email me at nyssass@iprimus.com.au with any spelling mistakes or grammatical errors. This has not been beta'd. Anyone willing to beta my stories would be appreciated!  
  
  
* @ * @ * @ * @ * @ *  
  
Jack, Teal'c and Daniel made their way quickly through customs after a close call with Teal'c's assumed identity. They stopped out the front of the Sydney international airport and Jack hailed a taxi.  
  
Uh, Jack? Daniel asked. Where are we going? As they seated themselves in the bright orange car.  
  
US Embassy.  
  
Oh. Why?  
  
As we have nothing else to go on Danny, the General has arranged for us to go to the Embassy where he will pass on any new info.  
  
Right. Got it.  
  
  
* @* @ * @ * @ * @ *  
  
At the same time, in another city Major Carter was trying to find out where she was. It seemed setting off the alarm had been the best thing she'd done all day. In the confusion of everyone evacuating it had been all the more simple for her to slip away unnoticed.  
  
She was now roaming the streets looking for some indication of where she was. Her keen military senses were noticing little things. Which side the traffic drove on. The colour of the taxis and mail boxes. Turning a corner she found a pay phone. Sam dashed over with barely contained joy.  
  
Glancing around the Major pulled out the phonebook from the silver shelf it sat on. _Whitepages Brisbane Australia_. The book mocked her. _Shit! I'm on the other side of the world!_ Picking up the book she flipped open the front cover. She found the number she wanted and dialled. Her foot started tapping of it's own accord as the phone rang.  
  
  
* @ * @ * @ * @ * @ *  
  
The intercom in the General's office buzzed.   
  
He inquired. It was well past 5pm, he didn't think his secretary would still be here. Then again the SGC didn't always run on the normal work day clock.  
  
I have a collect call for you Sir. From Australia.  
  
Put it through. SG-1 checking in he mused to himself. They'd raced off to the opposite side of the world in an attempt to locate their much needed fourth member. The phone in his office rang and he picked it up.  
  
Hello? Hello General? General Hammond was brought out of his musings by a feminine voice on the other end. General? Are you there? Mentally shaking himself the General managed to find his voice.  
  
Major? Is that you? He asked, his voice wavering a little. Laughter could be heard on the other end.  
  
Yes! Yes it's me! I'm calling from a payphone near Anzac Square in Brisbane Australia. The Major was brimming with enthusiasm. A good sign.  
  
Alright Major, calm down. There are operatives in the country. I want you to move to a new location as soon as you get off the phone. I will contact the operatives and let them know where you are. What is your physical status? He asked her, holding his breath.  
  
I'm okay. Came the tinny reply. My arm hurts like the devil from the little Nanites, but so far no side effects and no slicing and dicing of your favourite Major. General Hammond allowed himself a smile. His favourite major' had been spending too much time with Colonel O'Neill. Sir, the woman who was holding me was called Ms. Patrice. _Stupid name._ Thought the General. She knew an awful lot about the Stargate program and Adrian Conrad. I think she may ---Shit! I gotta go Sir, I've been spotted. I'll contact you in 2 hours. If you don't hear from me....Consider my situation compromised. The phone cut out and the General was left listening the steady beep of the phone.   
  
Slamming down the handset he roared at his secretary.  
  
Get me Dr. Fraiser. Double time! He wrenched the phone up again and dialled. Get me Colonel O'Neill. He barked. I don't care if he is sleeping off jet lag, this is his commanding officer. So get him now!   
  
  
* @ * @ * @ * @ * @ *  
  
After Dr. Fraiser had been briefed she left to contact the Orban people to see if they had any occurances of strange side effects like the Major had mentioned.   
  
Daniel was using a secure internet hook up at the Embassy to find out if Adrian Conrad had made up a will of inheritance for his company. Teal'c had begun acquainting himself with a map of the city the Major was currently believed to be in.  
  
General isn't there anything that we can do? Colonel O'Neill's voice had a distinct whine to it on the other end of the phone.  
  
Son we've done all we can until either Daniel presents more information or we hear from the Major. At this stage you are to catch a flight to Brisbane and contact me from there. The General heard a muffled shout in the background.  
  
  
  
Hang on General. Jack turned around to Daniel.   
  
The new president of Zedatron Industries is a Ms. Patrice Conrad. His niece. She has an office in Brisbane. Jack turned back to the phone.  
  
  
  
I heard, you have a go. Bring Major Carter home.  
  
* @ * @ * @ * @ * @ *  
  
  
Nym-11/03/03  
  
Okay please review! I have a problem, I'm addicted to the feedback! Many thanks go out to Becca for Beta-ing chapters Seven and Six. More soon....but only if I get reviewfulness!


	8. Closing In, Time Running Out

  
Disclaimer: I don't own em, wish I did but no, nada, zip, non, nothing, zero! In summary, not mine.  
  
Authors Note: This takes place during Season Six but without Jonas. I don't like Jonas. I find him irritating and obnoxious. Daniel is so much nicer. Also note That I'm not real sure where this is going yet but bear with me....   
Email me at nyssass@iprimus.com.au with any spelling mistakes or grammatical errors. This has not been beta'd. Anyone willing to beta my stories would be appreciated!  
  
  
* @ * @ * @ * @ * @ *  
  
Carter could hear her breath growing raspy as she ran. The heat radiating from her arm was enough to let her know it was bad and getting worse. She dodged people in the streets as she scrambled to put some distance between her and her pursuers.  
  
Turning down a street that she thought would lead into a more crowded area, Major Carter found herself running through a narrow alley with nobody in sight. Using a movie style diversion trick she ducked into a doorway which led to an underground car park, she pressed herself against the wall. Smiling she watched as the two Goons-for-Hire ran swiftly past.  
  
Sam ducked into an alcove behind two cars and slid down the wall to a sitting position. She spared a look at her arm as a wave of dizziness washed over her. It was bright red and swollen. Sighing she closed her eyes and tilted her head back. She'd rest for just a minute.  
  
* @ * @ * @ * @ * @ *  
  
Their plane had landed and they had headed out from the airport to the city centre. The trio had located Patrice Conrad's office and checked it out first. They found the building swarming with security and from what they could make out from the ground, repairs seemed to be under way on one of the upper floors.  
  
Dressed in civilian clothes they asked directions to Anzac Square, the Major's last known location.  
  
* @ * @ * @ * @ * @ *   
  
Mmm, wha? Carter woke with a start to the screech of tyres. Blinking she glanced about and jumped as shock set in. She'd fallen asleep in the car park! Cursing herself she staggered to her feet. The scene in front of her did a crazy lopsided dance. Grimly holding her arm she shrugged it off as standing too quickly.  
  
Sam glanced at her watch and swore again. It had been three or four hours since her check in with Hammond. She needed a phone, now. Glancing out of the car park she slid out, keeping to the shadows as she eased her way back to the main street. Figuring that if a blonde haired woman could sleep somewhere for several hours without being disturbed, it was probably a fairly out of the way place. She'd remain there, she decided. Now she just had to call Hammond and find out what street the damn place was on.   
  
She didn't see the average man hanging around end of the alley. Watching her slightly sluggish movements. Opening a mobile, he dialled.  
  
She's been located Ma'am.  
  
* @ * @ * @ * @ * @ *  
  
Nym - 10/03/03  
  
Look! Two in one day! Happiness, yes? Please review. apologies for any mistakes, this one hasn't been beta'd.


	9. Daniel Gets Stealthy

  
Author's Notes: Takes place in season 6 but without Jonas. I don't like him so I don't have ta use him....Also I've only see up to Alleigance in Season 6 cause they haven't screened the rest here yet, bear with me on any mistakes timeline wise.  
Also, many thanks to my two new Beta Readers, Becca and Robin. They're fantastic.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline, plus Ms. Patrice and her Goons-For-Hire.  
  
  
  
* @ * @ * @ * @ * @ *  
  
Alright Major. I want you to remain in your current position. Stay alert and I will pass on the necessary information to our operatives. General Hammond ordered Major Carter.  
  
The Major responded. Her speech slurring a little. Hanging up the pay phone, she began to walk quickly back to the car park but had to slow her pace as another wave of dizziness swept over her. Sinking back into her hiding spot she couldn't deny it any longer. The Nanites were having an effect, and what damage they might do if not removed as Ms. Patrice had planned on, the Major didn't know.  
  
* @ * @ * @ * @ * @ *  
  
Jack and Teal'c arrived at Anzac Square. They had decided that they would continue to Carter's last known whereabouts, while Daniel would try to gain access to Madam Patrice's inner sanctum. There was no use in finding Sam if they didn't know what she was wanted for. Her captors would simply try again.   
  
A flame flickered on a pedastel down one end of the square. Looking around the man and the alien could see a few scattered people but naught of their missing Major. The Simpsons theme song interrupted their brooding, Jack pulled out his phone and answered it as Teal'c raised an eyebrow.  
  
  
  
We've got her location Colonel.  
  
* @ * @ * @ * @ * @ *  
  
Daniel walked down the corridor, he was carrying a manila folder full of blank paper he'd snagged off a desk. Walking up to someone he pushed his glasses up and coughed slightly.  
  
A woman with a mane of red frizzy hair asked.  
  
I uh, I have to take this report to Ms. Conrad. The woman blinked at him. Uh, so where is her office?  
  
Two floors up, down the end of the hall. She replied. Daniel nodded and walked down to the lift. Punching the button he waited paitently. The lift dinged and Daniel stepped through the doors. Nauseating background music piped into the lift as Daniel rode up to Patrice Conrad's office.  
  
He stepped out and glanced about. Seeing no-one around he walked steadily down the corridor. He stopped in front of a pair of doors, one of which was slightly ajar, and peered around. The office was empty. Glancing behind him and slipped through and over to the desk.  
  
Sitting down and looked through the papers directly in front of him. Nothing. He moved over to a filing cabinet and started to rumage. Locating a file titled Major Carter USAF' he pulled it out. Extracting another titled Adrian Conrad-treatment notes' he closed the filing cabinet.  
  
He had turned to leave the room when a glitter caught his eye. Moving to a cupboard where the sparkle came from he pushed one of doors open. Daniel's breath caught in his throat. Slamming the cupboard closed he moved quickly from the room. Ducking into the lift as a woman walked out of another door. He caught the last words of her conversation with someone who he guessed was behind her.  
  
She's been located. Cameron reported it an hour ago. I want the perimeter..... The rest of the words were lost as the doors of the lift shut. Flipping open his mobile phone Daniel dialled Jack.  
  
Jack's voice came through the phone.  
  
I know what they want with her Jack, and they know where she is.  
  
* @ * @ * @ * @ * @ *  
  
Nym -13/03/03  
  
Thankies to Becca for Beta Reading this chapter.  
  
More to come. Almost there now. Feedback is mandatory, I repeat, MANDATORY. Oh, and Aussie Army No. 1- - - Where do you think I live??? 


	10. Consequences

  
Author's Notes: I deliberated over the ending of this section for the better part of a day. This hasn't been beta because I'm anxious to get it finished. I had a completely different alternate ending which I may post in time, please give feedback on the end of this part, I think I'm finally happy with it.  
  
Disclaimer: I own Storyline, original characters, and situations. Nothing else, no profit or gain.  
  
  
  
* @ * @ * @ * @ * @ *  
  
She's got what?! Jack exploded through the phone.   
  
Goa'uld technology. Hand devices, like the ribbon and healing ones Sam has. But others as well, ones I've never seen before, but they've got Goa'uld symbols and writing. Pain sticks as well, and communication balls, plus I counted at least two staff weapons. Daniel responded quickly.   
  
How the hell did she get them?! Jack's tirade continued. Even though running and out of breath he could still yell out Daniel through the phone.   
  
I don't know Jack but that isn't important right now. She wasn't kidding on the recorded message about removing the Naquadah from Sam. She's going to do it, part she'll inject into herself and part she'd going to form into Naquadaria. She wants to be able to use the Goa'uld devices. She hasn't figured out yet that for some of them you don't need the Naquadah in your system. It gets worse Jack.   
  
How much worse?   
  
Much. She'll.... Jack pulled up to a halt, Teal'c quickly followed suit staring at the man.   
  
Daniel, now. Tell me, what? Jack asked him, patience quickly wearing thin.   
  
She'll be....damaged. Not even dead, she just....won't be Sam.   
  
Was Jack's one word reply.   
  
I, I'm not sure. From the files it appears that after the Nanites run out of Naquadah to collect, they....they go into overdrive, destroying tissues and organs. Cutting off nerves and intercepting signals. The Nanites have to be removed before all the Naquadah is collected. Jack broke into a run again. Relaying the details of Sam's whereabouts to Daniel he urged the younger man to hurry. If he was right about everything they had less time than originally thought.   
  
* @ * @ * @ * @ * @ *   
  
Sam dozed fitfully where she lay. Faces flashed through her head and her arm throbbed in time with her pulse. She woke with a start, she blinked a couple times to clear her head. A small groan escaped her lips. They weren't here yet. Why weren't they here yet? Carter secretly, okay openly, hoped that the operatives' the General had mentioned were the rest of her team. Sure Major Feretti and his team could take Ms. Patrice, maybe. But the local authorities couldn't and she wanted to be certain that the most muscle was on her side. A six foot ex-jaffa for instance.   
  
It occurred to the Major that perhaps being ensconced safely away was not the best way for her to be located. Sighing she climbed to her feet. She braced one hand against the wall and stumbled out.  
  
Thank you Major. I've spent the better part of two hours looking for you. Carter looked up to see the dangerous end of a pain stick pointed at her, with Ms. Patrice holding the other end. You see Cameron here located you two hours ago, but then you seemed to vanish. The average man stepped out from behind Ms. Patrice. Thankfully my patience won out over Cameron's, he believed you'd moved on. I doubted it after one of your operative broke into my office. Are all American's so stupid? I have security cameras you know. Ms. Patrice sighed. That's beside the point really. Now, I want you to move over next to Cameron and stay still while he handcuffs you. And Major, I may not be able to use the other Goa'uld technology I have yet, but I do know how to use this one. She waved the weapon about.   
  
Sam eyed the woman up and down and began to move slowly towards Cameron. She glanced sideways at Ms. Patrice and quickly picked up her pace. Slamming into Cameron she knocked him to the ground. Ms. Patrice was quicker to act than Major Carter though she would. The woman jabbed Sam with the pain stick and watched stunned as golden light poured from the screaming Major's mouth. Ms. Patrice stepped back staring at the weapon in her hands.  
  
Major Carter, gasping for breath took the opportunity. She lashed out, kicking the woman blindly. She connected with the woman knee and took off as Ms. Patrice lost her balance and toppled to the ground. Sam turned and almost tripped over the man she now knew to be Cameron. He was unconscious. Removing the pistol from his limp hand, Sam stumbled towards the stairs and madly began to climb.   
  
* @ * @ * @ * @ * @ *  
  
Jack and Teal'c were at the entrance to the alleyway when they heard the scream. Teal'c cocked his head.  
  
That was almost certainly a woman's scream O'Neill. He stated.  
  
Jack queried, more to himself than anyone else.   
  
The big Jaffa answered. Pulling out his mobile phone Jack dialled Daniel.  
  
How far away are you? He asked when the linguist answered.  
  
Hang on. Jack could hear muffled conversation in the background. About 10 minutes. I caught a cab.  
  
Daniel, we don't have 10 minutes. Teal'c and I are heading in. Back us up when you get here.  
  
Jack are you sure that's--  
  
Daniel! A woman screamed inside. Now I don't know if it was Carter or not but I'm sure as hell gonna find out. Back us up when you get here! Jack hung up on Daniel and pocketed the phone. He nodded at Teal'c. Let's go. They moved quickly and softly through the alley. Reaching the door they plastered themselves to the walls either side. Jack gestured in military signals that Teal'c had quickly learnt when he joined the Tau'ri.  
  
Jack headed through the door first, Teal'c was quick to follow him. The scene that greeted him saddened his heart. A man lay on the ground sprawled out. Jack scrambled over and checked his injuries. He'd live. Jack heard a grunt behind him and turned to see his jaffa in the grip of a woman who couldn't be more than five foot.  
  
Move and I'll jab him just like I did the blonde woman. Jack's eyes widened and the locked on to Teal'c's. The woman pulled out a mobile. She went up the stairs. Seal off the roof area and bring the forces in from separate floors. She's weak, she can't have gone far. Snapping the phone closed she pushed Teal'c over towards Jack, jabbing the stick close to his back. Now gentlemen, if you'll excuse me I have a Major full of Naquadah to locate. And don't look so surprised. You both bust in here, all muscled and ready for action. Who else would you be than operatives' sent by General Hammond. The woman began edging back slowly, she reached the stairs and stepped into the stair case. Pulling the door closed behind her there was a zapping noise.  
  
Teal'c and Jack were at the door in an instant. Pulling the handle and finding it wouldn't budge they surmised that she must have used the Goa'uld weapon to fuse the door. At that poignant moment Daniel thundered through the entrance.   
  
  
* @ * @ * @ * @ * @ *  
  
Nym - 17/03/03


	11. When Three Become Four

  
  
Author's Notes: Takes place in season 6 but without Jonas. I don't like him so I don't have ta use him....Also I've only see up to Allegiance in Season 6 cause they haven't screened the rest here yet, bear with me on any mistakes timeline wise.  
Also, many thanks to my two new Beta Readers, Becca and Robin. They're fantastic.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline, plus Ms. Patrice and her Goons-For-Hire.  
  
  
* @ * @ * @ * @ * @ *  
  
Following the stairs up Sam found herself in front of another door. She'd seen several on the way up and had barred all she could. She knew Ms. Patrice would have people after her. Where they were at the current time she didn't know. Sweat was dribbling down her face from the exertion and the Nanites, Carter allowed herself to pause a minute and sag against the wall.  
  
She heard a noise in the staircase behind her. Alert in an instant, she slipped her hand down and opened the door slowly. She edged out and left the door open slightly. Pressing flat against the cement wall she waited.  
  
There it was again the shuffling noise. Slowly it got closer, the door squealed a little as it inched open. A body slipped through and Sam pounced. Spinning the person around she pinned them to the ground. Assured that her follower was secure she glanced about and was mildly surprised to find she was on a rooftop carpark. The person struggled and Major Carter shook them hard, holding her stolen handgun to their back. The Major focussed her attention on the person beneath her. It was Ms. Patrice.  
  
* @ * @ * @ * @ * @ *  
  
Daniel! Where the hell were you? Jack exploded as Teal'c started work on the door.  
Jack, I'm sorry. The cab driver got lost. Daniel stammered out. Where's Sam? Looking around he saw the unconscious man. Who's he? Hey, and what happened to the door? Jack rolled his eyes.  
  
Sam, we think, went up these stairs. I don't know who he is, and Patrice Conrad fused the door with a pain stick. One I might add that she also claimed to have used on Sam, Teal'c how's that door coming? A splintering sound was heard. Never mind, Daniel let's go. The trio charged up the stairs with Jack in the lead.  
  
* @ * @ * @ * @ * @ *  
  
Sam grabbed a handful of hair and wrenched it up.  
  
See the thing is, she began. I don't like being carried off halfway around the world. So you'll excuse me if I'm not too polite. Anyway getting to my point, being locked up gives you time to think. You'd be surprised how many times one woman can be locked up by various people. During my time to think I reached a conclusion. Why would you take the effort to cart me halfway over the globe when you could have killed me and taken the Nanites back in America. Back at the base for god's sake! You got someone in to poison me and kidnap me.  
  
So, my conclusion was you must need me alive, or in some form of alive because you've got something for me after you take _my_ naquadah. So one wonders, what might that plan be? Sam mused. Shoving the gun into the woman's neck she felt her tense. Tell me what you were going to do with me afterwards. The woman remained silent. Carter pulled the handgun up and fired a shot off into the air. Tell me!  
  
* @ * @ * @ * @ * @ *  
  
A loud bang reverberated throughout the staircase. O'Neill paused momentarily and turned to look at the others.  
  
Did that sound like...?  
  
It did indeed sound like a weapon firing. Teal'c answered. The trio charged back up the stairs, triple time.  
  
* @ * @ * @ * @ * @ *  
  
Alright, I found a buyer. The woman had finally began spilling the proverbial beans.  
  
A buyer? Sam asked. For what?  
  
Your knowledge. Of the goa'uld, of the stargate, of you alien allies.  
  
I'm a commodity now? Carter asked the woman. She laughed.  
  
An expensive one. The woman had been wriggling and Sam was finding it hard to hold her down.  
  
Stop it. She commanded the woman. Where is the buyer? She asked. The woman shifted a bit more and Sam was disappointed to feel her grip on the woman fail. A flash and Ms. Patrice was standing before Carter. Sam cursed herself and her failing strength. Ms. Patrice's eyes kept flicking to Sam's left, glancing over she saw the object of Ms. Patrice's distraction, her fallen pain stick.  
  
Even injured and unwell Major Carter was still faster than the Australian woman and reached the goa'uld weapon first. Snatching it up she turned and held the other woman in her sights. She was looking decidedly edgy Sam mused, she skin was shiny from sweat on the hot rooftop and her fingers kept wrenching each other.  
  
She said, sounding more confident than she looked. I could fix it you know. Carter stared at her. I could take it, the naquadah, no goa'uld would be able to sense you, my research suggests too that the memories would decrease. You wouldn't be an anomaly anymore Samantha.  
  
Don't call me Samantha. Was the Major's steady reply.   
  
You need me though. You don't know how to remove the Nanites. And I doubt your people will have been able to figure anything out. The technology was obtain from off this planet, Major. Let me take them and the naquadah out and I'll let you go. Sam fingered the trigger on the gun. You know you won't survive either way, they need to be removed. Join me Sam and I'll fix it for you. Carter was blinking rapidly, her head felt so fuzzy, shaking it quickly she raised her chin and switched off the safety on the handgun.  
  
No, I can't do that.  
  
You'll die Major, worse remain a vegetable!  
  
Doesn't matter. You'll just come back again, you, your buyer', Maybourne, someone else. Always someone. You all want what I've got, but I'm not giving it! She fired off a shot and hit Ms. Patrice in the leg. The door they had both come through behind Sam burst open and she spun firing wildly.  
  
Hold your fire!A voice yelled.  
  
This is your last chance Major, be a vegetable on a military pension or let me help you. Let me give you a chance at least! Sam was facing Ms. Patrice again, the gun pointed directly at the woman.  
  
I don't want any chances from you. Her finger played on the trigger, she need only apply the smallest of pressure and she'd be gone. Her problems would melt away in a pool of red. Lost in her train of thoughts she didn't see the body come hurtling towards her and bowl her over. She fought off her attacker but found the last of her strength failing. She'd used up everything she had in trying to deal with Ms. Patrice  
  
Carter! Major Carter! That voice again, it crept through the haze and she looked directly at her assailant for the first time. O'Neill, Colonel O'Neill. Looking over Daniel and Teal'c were hauling Ms. Patrice to her feet. The voice was talking again. You have to get up Carter, the General contacted us again, we have to get you to a hospital. Major Carter, it is time to get up. That's an order Major! The Major's fatigued brain registered few of the words said to her, but Major and order penetrated her haze.  
  
Lurching to her feet she sagged against her commanding officer. He gripped her arm and guided her towards the stairs. Daniel, Teal'c bring her down but move it Carter's got to get to the hospital now. The pair nodded and Daniel moved to support Sam's other side.  
  
'Bout time. You call this a rescue Sir? Daniel smiled at her as he picked up her other arm and slung it around his shoulders, he was almost the same height as the blonde Major so supporting her was easy. Hiya Daniel. Ya know, for technologically advanced Nanites I feel pretty lousy.  
  
Uh, yes, Janet spoke to us about that. Daniel said as the moved gently yet quickly down the internal stairs. She said you'd probably be suffering from...Sam? The woman had gone slack in their arms. Jack picked the woman up and began the sprint down the stairs.  
  
Teal'c we gotta go! He hollered. Teal'c bodily picked up Patrice Conrad and swung her over his broad shoulders thundering down the stairs in Jack and Daniel's wake. Daniel was on his mobile phone.  
  
We need an ambulance NOW!  
  
* @ * @ * @ * @ * @ *  
  
Nym -22/03/03  
  
Okay, I so know how the ending is gonna go now....REVIEWS please! I will try to get the final chapter up tonight! But we'll see how it goes.... email reviews/comments nym_w@hotmail.com   
  
  
  



	12. Apheresis Procedure

Author's Notes: Well, here it is a labour of love and a story I hope that is enjoyable and true to the characters. Apheresis procedure' is a legitimate medical technique, generally used to treat blood disorders by removing the plasma. Similar to the centrifuge used by Major Carter in _Legacy. _  
  
Disclaimer: No profit, no gain except the enjoyment of other fans.  
  
Additional: Since first completion I have noticed some flaws and areas that needed improvement to be true to the original series. I hope in adjusting several parts and adding the requisite infirmary' scene I have only added to the story. -- Nym  
  
  
* @ * @ * @ * @ * @ *  
  
For the second time in only a few days Major Sam Carter was being rushed through medical hallways. Doctors having been briefed via satellite phone, surrounded the gurney on which she lay.  
  
Why is she unconscious? Colonel O'Neill demanded of a male doctor in the standard white coat.  
  
Her body is attacking the Nanites that have infested it. It's acting as though there are foreign cell that a virus would normally carry, but the body cannot produce any antibodies. Dr. Fraiser has briefed us on the best way, and only way, she believes they can be removed.  
  
I'm sorry Colonel, you'll have to remain here. A nurse interrupted.  
  
Whoa, how are you going to get them out of her?  
  
The doctors will be trying a drastic method Colonel, Apheresis procedure. Jack stared at her blankly.  
  
Wait, I've heard of that. Daniel spoke up, appearing at Jack's side. Isn't that a type of blood filtration?  
  
Yes Dr. Jackson. You're a medical doctor?'  
  
Doctor of Archaeology actually...  
  
Oh. Right. The procedure involves accessing an artery and by passing the Major's blood through a centrifuge to filter out a plasma, the blood then goes back into a vein on the other side of her body. We will then cycle the plasma, remove the Nanites and return the plasma to her body.  
  
Isn't that risky?  
  
Quite Dr. Jackson, unfortunately the Major has little choice. Excuse me, I'm needed in the OR. Carter's teammates had little to do but sit and wait. Jack would've preferred to have Sam back at the SGC and under heavy guard when any type of medical procedure was performed. However he'd spoken with Fraiser, he knew it had to be now. Resigned to another long wait to see if his major would make it through yet another dangerous procedure, Jack sighed. He couldn't stop himself from remembering how pale she had seemed against the sheets.   
  
Thinking thoughts a CO shouldn't think of his 2IC, Jack let his head sink into his hands as another sigh escaped his lips. The waiting game sucked.  
  
* @ * @ * @ * @ * @ *  
  
A steady beeping awoke the Major, accompanied by white lots of white. Groaning she knew what that meant. Infirmary, heart monitor, not good. She rolled her head to the side and saw a table with flowers and a box of something called Jaffas'.   
  
Rolling her head back she tried to move her arms, finding them stiff and swathed in bandages she frowned. She didn't remember injuring them. Beside her there was a noise, looking over she met the Colonel's eyes.  
  
He said softly.  
  
What happened? She asked, equally softly.  
  
Same old. I should get a doctor. He rose to leave. She managed to grab his arm.  
  
Wait. What happened to Patrice? Desperation shone in her eyes.  
  
Under police guard in a different hospital. Sam nodded, her eyes were getting heavy again. So tired, she fought to stay awake as Jack re-entered the room, Daniel,Teal'c and a male doctor in tow.  
  
Good to see you awake, Major. She nodded sleepily. I'm Dr. Roche. He told her picking up the chart from the end of her bed. You gave us quite a scare Major. Thankfully your teammates got you here in time. Turning to face her teammates, he flicked through her chart. I suggest you make sure she rest, her blood pressure is still low and--- The voice faded off as the Major fell asleep.  
  
* @ * @ * @ * @ * @ *   
  
The second time Sam woke she felt more human. At least as human as anyone could be after being infected by an alien. Daniel was sitting in the chair next to her bed and he gently helped her to sit up. Sam briefly closed her eyes against the spinning room. She opened them to find Daniel's worried face staring at her intently.  
  
You okay? He asked. She shrugged.  
  
You tell me. What happened? She asked.  
  
Don't you remember? Sam shook her head. We found you in a confrontation with Patrice Conrad on the-  
  
Wait a minute, _Conrad_. Patrice _Conrad_, as in _Adrian Conrad_?Daniel nodded.  
  
His niece, inherited everything, including apparently his fascination with you, when he died.  
  
Muttered Sam.  
  
Anyway, we found you and Patrice on the roof of a carpark, you'd shot her and tried to shoot us. You were kinda delirious, you collapsed just after we got to you and we rushed you here. Turned out the Orban people couldn't help Janet. Seeing Sam's confused look he explained. She spoke with them to try and figure a way to get the Nanites out, they couldn't help. However she then thought that if your body was treating them like a disease she could too. Used something to filter your blood like you had a blood disorder. Sam looked and her bandaged arms.  
  
Explains these I guess. He nodded.  
  
Dr. Roche also said you might have low blood pressure for awhile, your body needs to regulate your blood again. You might have headaches too. Sam grimaced. At that point Jack strode into the room, two cups of coffee in his hands.  
  
Daniel, you'd think I was speaking double dutch, I just wanted coffee. But no, I gotta pick from a latte, cappucino, mellowcino, short black, long white double soy crap...Carter? He only just noticed her sitting up in bed. Daniel took his coffee from Jack and went to fetch Teal'c. Jack shifted uncomfortably and sipped his coffee. Sam played with sheet on the bed. The Colonel moved to the seat Daniel had vacated and sat. How're you feeling?  
  
Like I went a few rounds with Apophis. The Major smiled. You cut it a little close there Sir.  
  
Sorry about that Major, tends to happen when you're halfway from home. Sam smiled as Daniel and Teal'c entered the room. Daniel, what're these? She asked holding up the packet of Jaffas'.  
  
Uh, Teal'c got them for you. They're called Jaffas. He said pronouncing the last a' shortly.  
  
I found them amusing Major Carter, I hoped they would reduce your expected recovery time.  
  
Thanks Teal'c. Sam smiled tiredly, leaning back she started to drift off. The guys took that as their cue and left the room. Jack paused at the door and glanced at the now dozing Major. It'd been close.   
  
  
* @ * @ * @ * @ * @ *  
  
Nym -28/03/03


	13. An Ending of Sorts

  
Disclaimer: Not mine, I just love em heaps.  
  
Author's Notes: Okay, I've changed the end to a degree. Carter would have a hissy cry fit, I didn't like it. Plus chapter 12 needed the mandatory infirmary scene.   
  
* @ * @ * @ * @ * @ *  
  
  
THREE MONTHS LATER:  
  
Sam Carter sat in the briefing room and twisted the paper under her hands. The General was speaking but she was hardly listening. She'd only just returned to active duty after her kidnapping and the medical procedure to remove the Nanites. The procedure had been a complete success in the fact that it removed the Nanites. She had however had a precarious blood pressure since, not to mention the headaches.  
  
Focussing back on the General she forced herself to assimilate the last of his speech to her.  
  
.....Verdict came back as guilty. Patrice Conrad has been given a sentence for grievous bodily harm of one year. Wholly suspended. She was not charged with kidnapping, as it was testified that she did not commit the actual kidnapping. She was also not charged with false imprisonment nor attempted murder or trafficking of human life due to the classified nature. I'm sorry Major, the President ordered that any sensitive material be suppressed. The Major nodded.  
  
Thank you General.  
  
Dismissed Major. Sam stood to walk out. And Major?  
  
Yes Sir?  
  
Have you spoken to anyone about your kidnapping. Her kidnapping, it still sounded wrong. She supposed it would always sound wrong. In essence it was wrong. Being an Air Force Major she was beyond wrong. She realised the General was waiting.  
  
No Sir, however Dr. Fraiser has insisted I make a time with Dr. Mackenzie.  
  
Make sure you do. The Major nodded and left the room. She walked quickly toward the lift and punched the button. Her foot began tapping on it's own as she waited, it had started doing that in the last few weeks. The doors opened with aping and Sam sighed with relief to see an empty lift in front of her.  
  
When the doors pinged open again, she was on the top level. Pulling out her ID, she headed out to the surface. She needed air, she desperately needed space and air. Turning towards the tree line she began to walk. She hiked up the mountain for a way and came to a clearing space. Crouching she sat on a fallen log and stared off. The sky was bluer in Australia she decided, Sam remembered seeing it as they finally left, two weeks after her near brush with the inevitable.  
  
There was a crunching of leaves and brittle pine needles. Turning in the quiet the Major saw a large ex-jaffa standing behind her.  
  
Major Carter. Are you alright? He asked her. Five words. Five words that so many people had asked her in the last three months, all the time to begin with then less and less. She smiled weakly.  
  
Yes, no. I don't know. I thought I was. I thought I was okay. It's been three months Teal'c. The jaffa was silent for a moment.  
  
Did you expect that three months time would be enough for you to recover from your abduction?  
  
I suppose Teal'c. She didn't even get a jail sentence. I should've killed her when I had the chance.  
  
Why did you not?  
  
Couldn't do it. Just like I couldn't kill Jonas on that planet. Guess I'm weak. There are some things the military can train outta of you.  
  
You had the chance Major Carter. Was it that you were tempted by her offer? She shook her head.  
  
I'd be lying if I said no. But I could never have done that to Jolinar or Martouf. Plus I'd never really be normal. Rising from the log she turned to walk back to base. Teal'c stood a moment after her and followed closely as they headed down. The sun was setting now, a dazzle of red and purple. It had already been late afternoon when they headed out. I suppose I should have known when I started work here I'd never know normal again. Wishful thinking Teal'c.  
  
Teal'c stopped a short way from the entrance to the facility, close but out of hearing.  
  
Do not ever doubt yourself Major Carter. You are a most capable warrior and I would trust you to fight beside me in any battle. I do not think the fact that you did not kill Patrice Conrad as a weakness. But part of the uniqueness that creates you. Sam looked down for a moment thinking, she glanced up at the tall alien in the fading light and smiled.  
  
Thanks Teal'c. They both turned and walked back into the facility. Sam hadn't told them about the buyer'. She now knew that there would always be someone wanting what wasn't theirs. The others needn't know.  
  
  
  
* @ * @ * @ * @ * @ *  
  
It was still possible, his contact Patrice Conrad had failed on delivery but the woman was still alive. She still existed, whilst she existed, so did his information and opportunities. He could wait a while longer, it was not a pressing matter. Better than he find someone more professional. Pressing a button he spoke to his assistant.  
  
Email Patrice Conrad, tell her congratulations on the suspended sentence, however we no longer require her services. And find me a contact that can get to the elusive Major.  
  
  
* @ * @ * @ * @ * @ *  
  
Finished. Nym - 22/03/03 Adjusted 28/03/03  
  
And it is completed. Many many thanks to me Beta's, and also all my reviewers. You support is always appreciated. nym_w@hotmail.com   
  



End file.
